


you're the sun and i'm the moon

by sungyeowl



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Drabble, M/M, i drew a thing and then i wrote a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungyeowl/pseuds/sungyeowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt comes back home and finds a weirdly exasperated Minho. In the bathroom. <i>Taking selfies</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're the sun and i'm the moon

**Author's Note:**

> a lil shortie for you, buns!  
> i just. i drew [**this thing**](http://annatries.tumblr.com/post/103471434139/laughter-erupts-in-his-chest-and-newt-laughs-and), and then decided to type it down. and it just happened : D
> 
> enjoy ♡

 

“Shuck it!”

Newt hears Minho’s voice coming somewhere from inside the flat. He drops his bag to the floor and rushes farther, alarmed by the angry note apparent in the other man’s voice.

The door to the bathroom is slightly ajar but Newt finds himself walking tentatively closer, afraid of what he might find inside – it’s better to stay out of the way when Minho’s angry (he still can remember the shitstorm from two days ago when Minho nicked himself in the chin while shaving; Newt’s rather keen on not repeating that soon).

Newt pushes the door open eventually and steps inside – just in time to see Minho striking a weird pose in front of the mirror, clutching his phone in one of his hands.

“You- you did not just bloody do that,” Newt stutters, and if it could, his jaw would probably drop to the floor. He’s never excepted something like _that_.

Minho twirls around quickly, an embarrassed flush gracing his cheeks instantly. “I did,” he huffs grudgingly, then turns back to the mirror, readying the phone to take another picture. “I just can get the most flattering angle, okay.”

Laughter erupts in his chest and Newt laughs and laughs and laughs, and can’t really stop; Minho just curses again, exasperated, and Newt really cannot believe him. The blonde moves forward, still shaking with giggles, and reaches out. Minho tenses, for a split second, but relaxes back into the touch, letting Newt press himself to his back.

“How ’bout you try now,” Newt mumbles softly into the side of the other boy’s neck. And Minho does, and it turns out kind of perfect, really.


End file.
